


White Christmas

by msgilliana



Category: Bones, The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: 25 days of ficmas, Christmas With Family, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Laughter, Love, Pregnancy, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Ficmas Day 25: Presents
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualreina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/gifts), [AshleighSixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleighSixx/gifts), [nesirea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesirea/gifts).



> Well everyone, 25 Days of Ficmas is officially over. Bisexualreina and I have had such a great time writing and the time went by faster than any of us could have imagined. 
> 
> I want to thank Ashleigh, for being my hype woman. I truly couldn’t do this without your and Koala Fam’s motivation. 
> 
> Ciara, thank you for your unwavering support. It means the world 💛
> 
> Lena, thank you for making such wonderful edits for each day. You are such a talented woman. 
> 
> To everyone who liked, shared, reblogged, and retweeted on Tumblr and Twitter: your support means everything to me. I truly can’t put into enough words how much this small fic writer is grateful for all y’all’s support. 
> 
> Lainey: ficmas partner and friend. This has been such an incredible journey and to think my little idea turned into something I truly enjoyed doing, even if I didn’t post until almost 9 pm everyday 🤪 I’m so so proud of you and I can’t wait to read your furture fics. It has been an absolute honor to do Ficmas with you.

Snow is surprisingly complicated. It requires a minimum amount of moisture. After all, moisture is required for there to be any kind of precipitation at all. Moisture creates water vapors, which will turn into ice crystals. Contrary to what is taught, the temperature does not need to be freezing for snow to fall. It’ll just be “wet” snow instead. All snow starts out as rain, but rain takes about an hour to fall, creating plenty of time for the water to freeze, forming what is known as simply “snow.” 

In Washington, D.C., the white crystals were falling at a steady pace. Light enough to enjoy the scenery and travel, but heavy enough to enjoy in the childlike simplicity of happiness.

“Mommy, it’s snowing!” a little girl’s voice called out. 

There was no response. 

Lily Scully-Gibson was determined, and was going to make sure she and her moms enjoyed the snow. 

“Mommy!” she tried again, crawling into bed and jostling her mothers out of sleep. 

“I’m up,” Scully said tiredly, cradling her belly as she sat up. 

Beside her, her wife Stella moaned tiredly. “What time is it?” she mumbled. 

Scully rubbed her eyes as she checked her phone. “Just past five.”

“Ugh.” The blonde’s head harshly met the pillow. 

“Come on, moms!” At just five years old, Lily was excited every time DC was blanketed with the soft quilt of snow.

“Hold on, Lil. Wait for your mother,” Stella asked as the child hastily dragged Stella across the room. 

As Scully’s pregnancy progressed, it was becoming increasingly difficult to move at a pace that satisfied their daughter. She got dressed, Stella having already gotten Lily dressed for the freezing cold. 

“Let me help.” Stella knelt down, helping get Scully’s shoes over her sock-clad swollen feet. 

“Thank you.” 

The blonde stood up and took her wife’s hands in hers, helping the heavily pregnant woman off the bed. Following their bright-eyed little girl, the sky was still dark as Lily laughed and giggled, basking in the three inches that had fallen overnight. While Scully had to unfortunately sit out, watching her wife and daughter play, she was content. 

When she met Stella, the blonde was almost void of emotion. Scully managed to get her to open up, but it took much encouragement and a passionate night of lovemaking for the ex-Met officer to talk about her hopes, dreams, and fears. Scully cried with her when the topic of her father and mother were brought up, and she couldn’t miss the way her blue eyes twinkled when the redhead talked about her older children.

Emily and William celebrated when their mother announced her relationship with Stella. After their parents split amicably, remaining great friends, they wanted nothing more than for their parents’ happiness. Mulder helped Scully pick out an engagement ring after two years of dating, realizing this once cold, hard woman was the one she wanted to spend her life with. Once married, Stella wasted no time in bringing up children, enjoying the company of her partner’s eight and three year olds whenever they stayed every other month. 

Scully wanted Stella to carry their first baby together, recounting how wonderful the feeling was bringing life into the world. Of course, there were also the hardships, so it was preferable to be consensual for all parties. Lily Scully-Gibson came into the world crying and hungry, her mother sore and exhausted after seventeen hours of labor and a natural, unmedicated birth at a birthing center. 

Stella put her foot down after Lil’s birth, adamant the shop was closed and any more children would come from Scully. The pathologist was more than willing, and now they enjoyed their soon to be four children. Emily and Will, now thirteen and eight, loved spending time with their little sister and Emily especially was curious about pregnancy and all it entailed. 

Seven came and went, and the little Scully-Gibson was hungry for breakfast and presents. 

“Wait until everyone gets here,” Scully had said. “They should be here soon.” 

Sure enough, the doorbell rang at exactly thirty minutes after seven. 

“Coming!” Lily said, running to the door.

“Lil, wait!” Stella rushed after the child. 

She picked her up, and looked through the peephole, welcoming their guests. 

“Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth,” she smiled warmly, welcoming her wife’s friend and her family.

“Chrissy!” Lily went to hug her friend. 

After Scully’s time at the X-Files came to an end, she accepted a position at the Jeffersonian as a forensic pathologist. There, she met Temperance Brennan, and by extension her husband Seeley Booth and the rest of the Jeffersonian team. After helping with many cases, she eventually became affectionately dubbed a “squint.”

“Hi,” Booth said, guiding his and Brennan’s small children inside. 

“Have you eaten? Lil was about to eat breakfast if Christine and Hank are hungry.”

“They haven’t. Thank you,” Brennan said, taking off her and the kids’ coats. 

“Dana, Temperance and Seeley are here!” Stella exclaimed as they traveled to the dining room. 

“Thank you!” she called from the kitchen.

“How are you?” Brennan asked as she helped her daughter into a chair. 

“We’re alright. Dana’s getting to the point she can’t ever be comfortable and moves pretty slow now.”

“She’s thirty-three weeks, right?” the anthropologist asked.

“Thirty-four tomorrow.”

All three adults exhaled, remembering how this part of the pregnancy was, first-hand or as a partner. 

“I made cinnamon rolls,” Scully announced as she entered the dining room. “I can make more if needed.” She placed a plate in front of the girls. Hank was only one, so he would be sharing a plate with his mother. A plate was handed to the adults, and everyone sat at their preferred place. 

Scully came back with a pan full, setting it in the middle. Stella helped Lily while Brennan helped Christine, the girls still having trouble not making a sticky mess of their food. Their sweet treats were cut up, and Brennan did the same with her son. 

The doorbell rang yet again, and Scully went to answer the door. She was surprised at who was standing outside.

“Mulder?” she asked, opening the door. “You get the mornings, wh-“

“We wanted to spend time with you,” he said as Emily and Will gave their mother a hug. 

“Well, I’m touched. Everyone’s eating breakfast if you want to join. Booth and Brennan are here too.”

Mulder had also made the couple’s acquaintance, Booth a fellow FBI agent. 

“I also made cinnamon rolls.” She winked at her two older children.

“Awesome!” they cheered, taking off their outerwear and joining everyone else. 

Mulder and Scully stayed back, smiling as they heard the lively commotion echoing through the walls.

“You look good, Scully.”

“Thank you. You’re not too bad yourself.”

“How far along are you?” he asked. For both pregnancies, Stella and Scully had asked Mulder to be the sperm required.

“Thirty-four weeks tomorrow,” she answered, running a hand over her protruding belly. “You’re always welcome to come to to the ultrasounds if you want.” 

“This is your and Stella’s moment. I just helped,” he winked.

“You did more than that. I’m always happy to see you, Mulder. Now come on, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

The two made their way to the group, he helping her in her chair. Emily asked her any and everything about growing a baby, from how she felt to how big the baby was. Stella listened with pride as Will told her how well he did in school this past semester, making As in every subject. Emily struggled academically, but excelled in art, and all three of her parents sang their praises at how hard she worked. They told her over and over that school wasn’t everything, and that as long as she tried her best, they’d be so immensely proud. 

Stella took Scully’s hand, giving it a squeeze. Her loving gaze was returned. For most of her life, Stella never thought she’d be married with children, or that she’d have friends who’d want to spend time with her. As the doorbell rang again, she never in a million years imagined this would be her life. Scully went to the door again, revealing three of her wife’s colleagues, a couple she knew as Angela and Hodgins and another woman who was introduced as Cam. Soon the dining room was full, overflowing to the kitchen as Angela and Hodgins brought their son Michael-Vincent and Cam’s almost-adult daughter Michelle came, instantly enamored with Hank. 

She was almost overwhelmed with how happy she was to be spending Christmas with so many friends and family. 

The snow continued to fall as the Scully-Gibson house was filled with noise. Never had it experienced such fellowship. As the ground was clouded with white, sticky hands were cleaned and presents were retrieved from cars and brought inside. “It’s a Wonderful Life” played in the background as presents were opened and gifts exchanged. The greatest gift, however, was the time they spent together. This gift wasn’t one that could be wrapped, but it was the most precious present one could receive.

Love, laughter, and gaiety. It truly was a white christmas.


End file.
